A taxpayer typically has a large amount of information (e.g., related to a large number of stock sales, investment accounts, interest payments, payroll information) that needs to be entered into a tax return. This information already exists in electronic form at a financial institution. The taxpayer can download it personally and automatically import the information into the tax return if the tax return is prepared by the taxpayer using a personal tax preparation software, such as TurboTax™ (a registered trademark of Intuit Inc., Mountain View, Calif.). However, an accountant who may be hired to prepare the tax return on behalf of the taxpayer does not have access to the same information electronically without asking for the taxpayer login information to the financial institution, which the taxpayer may be very reluctant or unwilling to do. The alternative means of getting such information into the professionally prepared tax return, such as manual data entry, are awkward and time-consuming. Similar difficulties exist for other type of professional service provider (e.g., an insurance broker, a human resources broker, etc.) who would have the need to access client's data in an online account of a financial entity, such as an insurance company or medical provider.